A little bit of magic
by Tezbert
Summary: Many people warned him that Arthur could be troublesome when drunk, but no one mention there would be magic involved. Berwald's POV. Rated T for some nudity and possible language. R&R please. :D


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I didn't create Hetalia or any of its characters. Even if I wish I had. :D**

**A little bit of magic**

I had heard about things like this happening from the other nations, but I never imagined I would find myself in it. They were not kidding when they had mentioned that Arthur would go half naked when he got drunk, so there was no reason for me to doubt them when they told me he dressed in a white toga, sprouted wings and called himself Britanian Angel. No one had warned me, however, that he could be drunk and have his weird wand with him at the same time.

It had been at a party to celebrate America's birthday that had found me in this dreaded situation. I had come here with Tino, who had been excited to have something to do other than work. We had started the evening together, but soon he had wandered off to speak with Eduard, his Baltic friend from Estonia. I had been left behind to allow him some privacy with his friend. Although, I do admit, it had bothered me to leave him with another man who was so close to him.

I had gone to the kitchen to help Alfred's younger brother, Matthew, carry some refreshments out into the dining area where everyone was mingling amongst each other. Once we walked into the kitchen our plans quickly changed. We weren't sure how this had happened. He had only disappeared into the kitchen no more than an hour ago. What we found before us was anything but pleasant.

"Oi," a very drunk Arthur slurred. "Tell that bastard Al to come here."

I looked away as he tripped over his own feet and landed in an awkward position, mooning us. Matthew had done the same.

"Arthur," Matthew said. "I think you should stand up now."

"Don't tell me what to do Alfred," he scolded directing at Matthew.

"I-I'm Matthew," he quickly corrected.

"Don't talk back to me you ungrateful fag," Arthur spat as he began to try and get up awkwardly. He walked to Matthew and tried to cling to him.

"Eep," Matthew took a step back. "Maybe I should go get Al." I simply nodded and he walked out of the room.

"Oi, get back here Al," he continued to ramble. He looked like he was going to follow but then he took notice of me.

"Where is your woman today," he asked me supporting himself on my shoulder. I stared at him blackly. "You know, the pretty blond who is always with you. Short, and always follows you everywhere like a lost dog."

"T'no is n't a d'g," I said defensively.

"Wha," he asked confused. "I cant bloody understand a thing you are saying. Speak English."

He burst out laughing like he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

"No really," He continued. "Where is he? Giving special attention to someone else?"

I shoved him aside. I could tolerate him insulting me, but I would not stand for him insulting my wife. I quickly began to leave the room infuriated, but not wanting to start a fight that would surely upset Tino. I heard him grunt as he hit the floor. I didn't bother to turn back.

"Oi," he yelled after me annoyed. "Don't shove me you git!"

I was going to turn to say something in response, but I was unable to as I felt a strange sensation overtake me as I was engulfed in a cloud of white smoke. I coughed as the smoke began to clear. I became annoyed. Not only had he insulted Tino, but he had also tried to choke me with white smoke. I turned to him only to stop in mid sentence as I tripped on cloth. I hit the floor face first with my hands stretched forward as I failed to stop myself from falling. I rubbed my face in pain before I looked over to see what had tripped me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the clothes I had been wearing wrapped around my lefts in a big heap. I looked at my hands to see they had become small and then I looked over at Arthur who now towered over me smirking.

"W'ht y'u do to m'," I asked. I picked up the clothes that had tripped me and covered myself as I realized I was naked.

"Its what you get you brat," He scoffed at me.

"Yo," I heard Alfred's voice speak from outside in the hall. "Arthur!"

I quickly gathered the rest of my clothes and ran toward a door in the opposite direction. I didn't want anyone to see me however it was that I looked. I wasn't sure where I was going. I didn't really know Alfred's house well. I just ran in there to hide and think of what to do about the whole situation. I looked at my surroundings after I had time to think straight. The cloud of smoke had done something to me. Apparently it had made me shorter than Arthur. I needed to find a mirror.

I seemed to be in a storage room. There was a bunch of old furniture, some old flags, and old trunks. There were many antique figuring dolls as well. Next to them, resting upon a wall, sat a riffle. I walked past all of them. I walked around hoping to find a mirror. I finally did further towards the back. It was an old mirror, attached to what looked to be an antique dresser. It was a bit tall for me, but I had pulled out the drawers to use as steps to climb to the top. I gasped at what I saw.

I hadn't just become smaller than Arthur. I had been turned into a child. I didn't look to be any older than five. I looked myself over before I stopped to look at my vital regions. I blushed and covered my face in shame. I was so small down there. How was I suppose to please my wife now? I cursed and told myself to get Arthur back for this as soon as I figured out how to change back. I climbed down from the dresser and began to look around for something to wear. My clothes were much to big for me and wearing them would just draw unwanted attention to me and would cause a hassle when it came to moving around.

After searching for some time, I came across a trunk full of many outfits. Most of them looked too big for me to wear, but a small white gown at the very bottom seemed to be the right size. It pulled it out and slipped it on, only to feel dread as I realized how short it was. I looked further in the trunk and found a pair of puffy underwear that looked embarrassing to wear. I sighed and pulled them out and slipped them on. At least now I had a way to get around without flashing anyone I might run into.

I peaked out the door to make sure no one was standing there before I slipped out and began making my way towards the exit. It seemed like Alfred had managed to get Arthur to leave the kitchen. This I was grateful for. I didn't want to deal with that mad man anymore. I had meant to slip out of the house unnoticed, but a thought occurred to me. It was apparent that Arthur had turned me this way by some sort of magic, which meant that the only way to change back might be by demanding that he turn me back. Of course this seemed unlikely, so I began to wonder how I was going to get to speak to Alfred in private to ask him to make Arthur change me back to my rightful size. I began to think of ways to get him alone.

"How adorable," I heard a voice from behind me. I froze. "Who are you little boy?"

I turned to look into the smiling face of Tino. I hadn't seen him standing there moments before, so I jumped. He crouched down to my size and patted my head. I stopped to appreciate his soft touch. My normal face would always scare him, so it was nice having him act so fondly towards me. Even if he didn't know who I was. Tino was kind that way.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Are you a child nation? I don't think Ive ever seen you before. Are you a relative of Alfred's? I don't think you look like him though. You look a tad German. Maybe you are related to Ludwig?"

He continued to ramble on as I stared at him and continued to enjoy the touch of his hand, which still rested upon my head. He looked at me and cocked his head.

"You seem sort of familiar though," he said bringing his finger to his lip as he began to think. "Its your eyes. I'm sure Ive seen your eyes somewhere before."

He thought for a long time and made pensive faces as he did. I smiled inwardly. Tino had always been cute. He always did small things that made me love him more.

"Ah," he chirped happily. "I know who you remind me of! You remind of my house mate, Berwald."

I jumped at the mention of my name. I shook my head as if to emphasis that I didn't know what he was talking about. He smiled and rested his cheek on his hand. He stared at me for a long moment smiling. The more he looked at me, the more I felt like he would begin to know it was me. I knew my speech would definitely give me away, so I didn't speak.

"You are I bit less intimidating though," he mentioned. My mouth hung open. I was aware of how intimidating my face could look.

"You know," he continued. "He can be scary, but I really do..." He trailed off. I wondered what he was going to say so I placed my hand on his and looked up at him as if asking. He must have understood that I meant to know what he was going to say because he smiled.

"You wont tell anyone," he asked placing a finger to his lips as if to shush. I shook my head in response.

"I really do like him," he said smiling. "I don't think he knows, but I really deeply care for him."

My heart began to beat faster at the information I was receiving. I have always loved Tino, but I had always been afraid that he might not feel the same for me. So I had kept myself from telling him, not wanting our relationship to end because I couldn't keep my emotions in check.

"I want to tell him," he said. "But I'm a bit embarrassed. I don't know what I would do if he didn't feel the same way. I think I would feel too ashamed to be around him anymore. That is something I don't want to do. I always want to be around him."

He looked a bit sad as he looked at me. The look on his face broke my heart. I had seen Tino sad before, but the expression before me tormented me. Especially since the person who had cause such a face to befall him was me. I felt sort of guilty that I hadn't told him my feelings sooner.

"T-tell," I said trying my best to hide my heavy Swedish accent.

He looked at me questionably before he waved his hands in front of himself, "I couldn't do that! It might be a burden to him! It would be selfish of me!"

I kept my face serious making me wonder if I was beginning to look as intimidating as usual.

"Tell," I insisted.

Tino put his hands down and looked at the floor. He lifted his hand and held his fist to his chin. He seemed to be contemplating my suggestion. Something that made me happy. I wondered if I was smiling beyond control. It felt like I was smiling unnaturally. I hoped that my expression wouldn't freak him out. He bit his lip before he stood suddenly.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "I-Ill never know if he likes me unless I try, right? Even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least I wont be depressed about telling him."

He bent down and patted my head before he planted a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed his soft lips on my skin. They felt so warm. He pulled them away and I pushed my forehead forward, keeping them to his lips until it was too far away for me to continue to keep them there. He began to walk towards the hall.

"Thank you," he said over his shoulder. I smiled.

I began to feel strange again and the feeling felt familiar. I braced myself as a cloud of white smoke enveloped me. I coughed but quickly walked forward stopping Tino from leaving. He turned back to me in surprise.

"Ah," he seemed at loss for words. The brave Tino from a second ago gone. "I-I have something-"

He was unable to finish a single sentence as he stumbled over his own words. He began to fidget as he attempted to get his head on straight to try and tell me what I already knew he was going to tell me. I did my best to smile at him. To my satisfaction, he didn't look at me as if afraid. He simply blushed and looked away from me to the floor. I assumed it was because I was naked. The small clothes, now too small for me, had been torn off as I had changed.

"You have a beautiful smile Berwald," he complimented. I pulled him to me and hugged him as tight as I could.

"L've y'u t," I said.

After a short moment I felt moist tears begin to run down my bare skin as he began to hug me back.

"I love you," he said beginning to sob.

"I k'nw," I said.

We stood there hugging each other for a long moment....

**...Moments later**

"What do we have here," a loud Hungarian voice spoke as Tino and Berwald stood embracing each other.

Tino pulled back and looked at Elizaveta who stood in the entry way with a blushing Roderich who looked away from them with his eyes closed a bit annoyed. Elizaveta already had her camera out and was snapping pictures.

"I-its not what you think," Tino began to say. "We weren't doing anything of that sort."

"Sure dear," she said smugly. "Whatever you say."

She continued to snap pictures as a calm Berwald stood behind Tino who tried his best to cover his naked body. All Berwald cared about was that his wife loved him back.

* * *

**[Author's Notes] I am greatly ashamed that I cant do Berwald's speech too well. I only followed examples of what I have read in fics so far. Excuse my crappy writing yet again. I am mostly doing practice one shots so that I can get good at writing neater fanfics in the future. **

**I finally did a SuFin fanfic. :D SuFin is one of my OTP's in Hetalia. My other OTP is HRE and Chibitalia. I want to do a fic for them next but I have to finish some prompts first. The only reason I wrote this one now is because I had gotten a good idea on what to write and I needed some OTP love before I do yet another fic that isn't about them. XD**

**I don't expect a good review. I don't think this is awesome in anyway, but I do like how cute it is. I hope you guys like it at least a little. BTW, let me know if I made mistakes or if I changed the POV. I sometimes forget I'm writing in the 'I' sense. ^_^;**

**Next is a Franada fic at the request of my good friend Alex. :D  
**


End file.
